1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an artificial eye.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to enhance playing enjoyment, various dolls or robots are provided to simulate human expressions, such as the closing and the opening of eyes. However, a typical artificial eye has a pupil that does not change with respect to different conditions. As a result, the typical artificial eye can not realistically simulate a human's eye.
Therefore, a new artificial eye is desired to overcome the above-described shortcoming.